


Tonight

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [20]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Michael is sappy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellick finds the hole in the staff room and kicks the escape plan in to action sooner than everyone expected. Michael gets a last visit to Lincoln's cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 20.  
> Lincoln and Michael have a moment in his Ad Seg cell.
> 
> Let's go!

"So this whole thing, this whole time, it was never about me. It was- It was about Dad." Lincoln let out a breath and lent his head against the brick wall behind him. It was cool and rough against his shaved head. He looked up at his brother.  
"Michael?" Lincoln watched. Michael was unresponsive, too busy inspecting the wall and Lincoln's chains.  
"Michael?" Lincoln called again, a little more urgently this time.  
"What?" Came a snappy reply.   
"Got something you want to tell me? Just told you everything we knew about Dad was a lie and you barely blinked," Lincoln reasoned. Michael drew in a deep breath through his nose and knelt down next to his brother.  
"We have to go, tonight."  
The blue of Michael's eyes shone bright and clear in the dark cell.  
"What are you talking about?" Lincoln frowned. He could tell Michael was serious, his lips were pressed in a firm line and his eyebrows were drawn together.  
"Bellick found the hole, so either we go now or it's over." There was a breathy note to Michael's words. He was on the edge of panic.  
"Michael-" Lincoln tried before his brother interrupted him.  
"Look I know it's going to be tight, but I can do this." Michael touched Lincoln's shoulder, squeezed there once before letting go. Lincoln wasn't sure if the intention behind the gesture was to reassure Lincoln or Michael himself.  
"Michael, stop this,"  
"The chains on your lock, they're-"  
"Michael!" Lincoln raised his voice as much as he dared in his small cell without alerting any guards.   
"I can do this!" Michael's attention snapped back to his brother, a fierce and raw expression on his features.  
"Listen to me. Go." Lincoln levelled his voice, "You gotta go."  
"Don't say that," Michael protested.  
"Look at me," The older of the two sighed and shook his wrists. The cool sound of metal clinking together echoed in the cell as the chains around his wrists shifted, "You can't do this, there isn't enough time. If you stay in here they'll nail you, and you'll rot in here."  
It broke Lincoln's heart to see Michael's face fall.  
"I'm not asking you man, I'm telling you. Leave me behind. Go."  
There was a pregnant pause as the two brothers stared at each other defiantly, each refusing to break eye contact first.  
"I- I can't be out there without you," Michael's words were soft and almost whispered but each one carved its way directly in to Lincoln's chest.  
"I can't live without you," Michael brought his hands up to cup Lincoln's strong jaw, "I need you."  
He brought their faces closer together, his words brushed directly over Lincoln's lips and he let his eyes fall shut.  
God, when had his life become so fucked up?  
Michael closed the distance between them and kissed Lincoln.  
"I need you," He whispered right there and Lincoln tasted the words more than heard them. He opened his mouth, pushing his tongue out to brush against Michael's.  
The pair of them knew this dance and soon they were kissing in earnest, Michael shifted on his knees until he was straddling Lincoln's thighs.  
Lincoln let out a little groan of frustration, his hands being bound restricted him from gripping Michael's hips. He wanted to wrap his hands round his brother's thighs, wanted to pull him closer until their groins could meet.  
Perhaps Michael could read his mind because he shifted closer, gasping out as his growing erection pressed against his brother's.  
"Michael," Lincoln broke their kiss and bucked his hips up. Michael groaned harshly and set up a gently rhythm. It was torture.  
Lincoln touched as much of Michael's flesh as he could, his fingers reaching up under that prisoner's uniform.  
"I need you," Michael muttered, pressing kisses along Lincoln's strong jaw, increasing the pace of his hips.  
A light sweat broke out along Lincoln's forehead as Michael's deft fingers pulled his swelling erection free from its confines.  
Oh and how Michael knew what to do with it. He took up a steady grip, twisting at the tip of each stroke. He always could reduce Lincoln to incoherency and now was no different.  
Lincoln used his chained hands the best he could to clumsily pull Michael's erection out too, the pair of them matching each other stroke for stroke.  
Pre-come leaked freely from Michael's dick, it slicked Lincoln's fingers and made his job easier. Michael always had been messier. When his brother's breath hitched in that telltale way, Lincoln surged forwards, capturing Michael's lips in a desperate kiss and squeezed just that little bit tighter until Michael was shuddering and spilling between them.  
"Oh fuck Linc, I love you." His younger brother sagged forwards after his release. His hands never slowed their pace until Lincoln's own orgasm crept up on him, spilling out white and hot between them.  
"I love you," Michael panted in to his ear and it was all Lincoln could do to squeeze his eyes shut and rest his forehead against Michael's shoulder.  
The cell smelt of sex and Lincoln hoped it wasn't too obvious when the CO came to collect Michael later that day.  
A low sinking feeling settled in Lincoln's gut.  
He knew that wouldn't be the last time he saw his brother.


End file.
